Chocolate & Cardigans
by S.Z.Raff
Summary: Son, werewolf, friend, teenager, Marauder, lover, fighter, protector, teacher, husband, father, hero. This is the story of Remus John Lupin, from his days as a Marauder to the final fight for his family.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin lay away in his bedroom, staring at the full moon through his window. He found it so beautiful, the way it shone with its silver light. So much more beautiful than the sun.

His parents didn't feel the same.

At dinner that night his father had watched the moon rise with growing fear in his eyes. John Lupin had also acted oddly: boarding up the downstairs windows and doors, making sure nothing could get into the house. He wouldn't tell Remus why he was doing it, whenever Remus asked John's face would become tense and fearful again. His mother gave the same reaction.

Now, as he lay in bed he heard snippets of conversation.

'Why did you do it John? How could you be so stupid?' his mother's voice was a worried whisper. 'You knew what he was! Now we have to live in fear of him each month, knowing he might come for us, for you!'

A door closed downstairs and cut off his father's reply. Remus had no idea what they were talking about.

A little while later, Remus heard an odd rustling sound from the garden. He looked out of his window to the spacious garden lined with huge bushes, backing onto a forest. The upstairs windows hadn't been boarded up so he could clearly see one of the bushes quivering. He wondered what it could be… an animal? A fox or a lost dog, or something else entirely? His curiosity built and built until he couldn't stand watching any longer. He had to go and find out. He slipped on some trainers, opened his window as far as it would go and climbed out. His room was right above the porch roof, so he easily slipped down onto it and dropped to the floor from there.

The night was cold and Remus wished he'd thought to put on a jacket over his pyjamas. The bush was still shivering as he stealthily stepped towards it, checking that his parents couldn't see him out of bed.

He was a few feet away from the bush when it stopped shaking. Dropping to his knees so he wouldn't scare whatever creature was hiding in it, he crawled forward the rest of the way. He felt the cold, wet mud seeping through the knees of his thin pyjama trousers. How would he explain that to his parents?

He was right by the bush. Carefully, he reached out to move some leaves. The wind ruffled his hair as he looked into the depths of the shrub.

Black eyes stared back at him.

Remus jumped backwards with a gasp, lying on his back. The creature in the bush straightened up. It was taller than a man, with a thin body and lanky limbs. It had an elongated nose, more like the snout of a dog, its fingers were long and ended in sharp claws. As it stretched, it arched its back and howled at the moon.

Werewolf.

Remus recognised the creature now and terror coursed through his veins. He began to yell for help, at the same time hoping that no one would come. He didn't want the wolf to hurt his parents, but he was terrified it was going to hurt him. He was only seven.

The wolf stopped howling, Remus didn't stop yelling. He scrambled backwards screaming 'HELP! HELP!' as loud as he could as the wolf dropped to its four paws and advanced on him with slow, menacing steps.

Terrified, cold and alone, Remus Lupin backed against the front door of his house and his voice finally failed him. He heard his mother screaming his name on the other side of the door and his father trying to rip the wooden boards from the door frame in vain. He had put them up with the intention of keeping a werewolf out, not keeping them in. In their panic, all thoughts of magic were forgotten.

Remus held his breath in fear as the wolf began to snarl at him and pick up its pace.

One. The long sharp canines glittered like death in the moonlight.

Two. Remus watched the werewolf's muscles tense as it prepared to pounce. His own body was rigid with horror.

Three. He closed his eyes as the wolf flew towards him, claws and teeth reaching for his flesh.

Four. He screamed in agony beyond description as strong jaws clamped around his shoulder and pierced his skin, breaking through muscle and bone like a knife through butter.

Five. The door behind him burst open and he fell backwards. The pressure on his shoulder vanished as the wolf released him. His mother's scream sounded far off, as if he was at the bottom of a well.

Remus opened his eyes. There were arms around him, pulling him up. The wolf's black lips were pulled back over its bloody fangs, like a smile. Its dark eyes fixed on Remus' father. It let out three short barks. A laugh.

The wolf turned its back on the Lupins and padded towards the forest. A flash of red light just missed the wolf. John Lupin had remembered his wand, but the stunner missed. The werewolf picked up its pace, still laughing.

As Remus Lupin faded into unconsciousness in his mother's arms, he heard a werewolf laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal. It was two days after his latest transformation and he was still recovering. A fresh scar ran down his back, raw against the rubbing flannel of his pyjama shirt. He was now eleven; it was four years after he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback.

Remus' parents had told him the whole story behind why that particular werewolf was in their garden on that fateful night. John Lupin had cried when he explained to his son that it was his fault; he had been the one to insult Greyback and bring his wrath down upon them. The night after the healers at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries had confirmed Remus' lycanthropy he had tried to drown his sorrows with several bottles of Firewhisky.

Remus' mother, Mary, had become reclusive, barely leaving the house. The relationship between her and her husband had become strained. She loved Remus, but rarely showed it these days. She had lost a lot of weight after he was bitten and her face was now pale, drawn, and sickly.

The house had barely changed, at least visibly.

In fact, if you assessed the house with magic you would find many reinforcing charms, a number of anti-trespasser jinxes and alarms, as well as a basement which had previously not existed. For a few months after he was first bitten, his parents had taken Remus to the purpose built Transformation Rooms beneath St Mungo's, but after a while they decided that was too public and noticeable.

It broke John's heart every time he led Remus down to that dark room. He hated himself every time he locked the door between himself and his only son. He cursed and wept and tried to comfort his wife every time the creature that had taken over their son howled and snarled.

Remus tried not to let his pain show. In the past four years he had learnt that it was easier for him to lie about what he was feeling than to put more strain on his parents. He didn't want them to break up. He didn't want them to be sick with worry. He didn't want them to know that he knew his mother had tried to kill herself soon after he was bitten.

It was easier for him to put on a brave face and hide his true pain from the world.

He had long ago put all thoughts of going to Hogwarts aside. He believed that he could no longer have fun, have friends, or have a family of his own.

After all, who would want to hang around with a werewolf?

Remus was eating in silence when the intruder alarm went off. The loud chorus of high pitched sirens echoed down the hall and into the kitchen. Remus' heart leapt to his throat, he shoved his chair back and it fell over as he ran, still in his pyjamas, to his parents' bedroom. _What if Greyback had come back, as his father had feared?_

His large blue eyes were wide as his father ran past him, down the stairs, wand at the ready, and told him to stay back.

John swore as the doorbell rang.

'How the blazes did they get past my jinxes?' he exclaimed. The outline against the door was tall and thin, it didn't look like Greyback to Remus. Besides, it was July – the height of British summer – and the moon wasn't full.

Mary pulled Remus close as they both looked cautiously around the banister of the stairs down the length of the hall. John's wand was ready, his hand on the doorknob. He pulled back sharply and thrust his wand towards whoever was waiting outside.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT?' he yelled at the stranger. 'Oh, I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, we weren't expecting any visitors.' John stammered and apologised at the person outside. Remus couldn't see who they were in the bright sunlight. It seemed to him as if the person was reflecting and sparkling in the light. Mary loosened her grip on her son and took his hand as she uncertainly headed down the stairs.

'It's quite alright John, I should have let you know I was coming – how rude of me!' said the visitor in a friendly voice, 'though your jinxes and traps did most certainly give me some useful exercise. Do you mind if I come in? It's a lovely day but I have some important business to discuss with you and your son.'

'With Remus? Of course, sir, come in. Sorry about the jinxes.' John let the man past him and showed him into the living room. He beckoned to Remus and Mary and set about offering the man a cup of tea.

When Remus entered the kitchen he found an old wizard with half moon glasses, light blue robes and a long silver beard sat in the seat he had vacated shortly before. Remus saw his parents exchange a look over his head. He didn't know what to make of it. His mother ushered him into a seat opposite the man. John and Mary sat either side of their son. A united front.

'Hello Remus,' the old man said, 'My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Remus stared, open mouthed, at Albus Dumbledore. Dare he hope?

'Excuse me, Professor; are you aware of Remus'… affliction?' John asked, unsure of how much his old teacher knew.

'There's no need to call me Professor now, John, I am your equal.' Dumbledore smiled serenely, a twinkle in his blue eyes. 'And yes, I am well aware of Remus' condition, I have been wracking my brains for the best part of the year to find a solution that can benefit everyone.'

Remus couldn't believe it. He had spent four years telling himself that Hogwarts was but a dream to him, and now, here was Professor Dumbledore telling him that he could, indeed, do the impossible.

'How?' asked Mary, speaking at last.

'Very simply,' Dumbledore addressed Remus directly. 'As you are only affected on one night each month, I see no reason to sacrifice your entire future because of this. I have spoken with a number of Healers at St Mungo's and both the Potions Master and Matron at Hogwarts and concluded that, providing you are properly cared for post-transformation, you can be back at school within two days.'

'But where am I meant to change?' Remus asked, voicing his main concern. 'I can't change near people; I might hurt them.'

'Ah, but if there are no people nearby then you are perfectly safe. Your own wounds can be treated by Madam Pomfrey, the Matron.'

'But _where_,' Remus repeated, 'here we have a basement and I get locked in so I can't get to Mum and Dad,'

'Well this is my idea, Remus. On the edge of Hogsmeade village is a recently built, run down shack. Through the use of some cunning magic, of my own doing I'm afraid, I have managed to convince the locals that the shack has been there for a number of years but was deserted suddenly due to an infestation of particularly malevolent ghosts.' Dumbledore gazed over the top of his glasses, 'there are of course no ghosts, but their imagined presence will put off any unwanted visitors so you are free to transform safely.

'As a way of getting you to the shack without being noticed, a secret passageway has been dug and a rather boisterous Whomping Willow planted over the top – Professor Sprout was most thrilled by the challenge. This Willow will prevent anyone following you to the shack. Does this seem agreeable?'

Remus nodded his head anxiously and looked quickly between both of his parents. Finally, his father said, 'I don't see any reason not to accept this, thank you so much Professor. You have no idea how much this means to all of us, Remus especially, thank you.'

Dumbledore patted John tenderly on the back as he was swept into an uncomfortable hug over the table. Mary excused herself from the room with teary eyes. Remus grinned from ear to ear – he was going to school!

Before he left, Professor Dumbledore handed Remus a thick parchment envelope from an unseen pocket in his robes.

'See you in September, Remus,' said Remus' first hope in four years as he walked away down the sunlit garden path.

'I can't wait,' Remus called to his retreating back.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the not uploading regularly - I've been focusing on two of my other stories instead... but now I feel bad for just ditching Remus.<p>

I will try to get back into writing for him soon.

But in the meantime:

Thank you to _**Coaloki, issmith **_and_** ShadowedPuppeteer**_ for adding this to your story alerts!

Thank you to _**Buninsun**_ for adding this to your favourite stories!

Thank you to _**issmith**_ for reviewing!

Next chapter should be Remus boarding the Hogwarts Express!


	3. Chapter 3

'Come on Remus,' John murmured in his son's ear as they faced the magical barrier at King's Cross Train Station. Remus faced the entrance to Platform 9 ¾s with a trolley containing an owl's cage, complete with one grey owl named Athene, on top of a large wooden trunk.

At his father's urging Remus pushed the trolley forward and broke into a run. He shut his eyes tight, bracing for an impact that never came. He opened his eyes and brought the trolley to a standstill.

'Well done son,' John smiled, 'we're here!' Remus gazed around in awe at the great scarlet steam engine and the mass of excited students and parents milling around the platform. A moment later Remus' mother joined them.

Remus was pleased that she had made the effort to see him off, pleased that she had come far enough out of her shell to realise that this was an important day for him and that he needed both of his parents there to support him.

John helped Remus guide the trolley over to the gleaming Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment to load his trunk and owl into. He passed two black haired boys his own age in another compartment. They were talking about the latest Quidditch scores. Remus felt a pang of hope at what could be – he could have friends to talk about Quidditch scores with too! No, if he did make friends, he told himself, they would soon find out about him. And who wants to be friends with a werewolf? The hope in Remus' chest withered.

Remus said goodbye to his mother and father as the whistle blew for students to board the train. He promised to write and let them know how everything was going, and by "everything" they knew he meant his transformations.

John pulled Remus into a tight hug.

'You'll be brilliant son,' Remus thought his father's eyes looked teary as he pulled away.

'I love you Remus,' whispered his mother, giving him a brief embrace. Yet even as Remus waved goodbye, heading for Hogwarts, he saw that empty look creep back into her brown eyes.

'Can I sit here?' asked a small, sandy haired boy who had a sharp pointed nose that reminded Remus of a rodent – specifically a rat.

'Yes, of course,' Remus shifted over slightly, though he didn't need to; the compartment was empty except for Remus but could easily seat five others.

'Thanks,' said the boy breathlessly, taking a seat opposite Remus. 'I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew.'

'Remus Lupin,'

'Are you a First Year too?' Peter asked.

Remus nodded.

'Oh, that's good! I'm a First Year too. Do you know what house you're going to be in?' Peter Pettigrew was obviously very excited about going to Hogwarts, Remus could tell. Remus shook his head; he suspected that he might be Sorted into Ravenclaw because he loved learning, but who really knew until they were actually Sorted?

'I guess no one knows for certain,' Peter continued, 'I think I might be a Hufflepuff; Mum says that's where all the rubbish people end up,' his eyes became sad and Remus felt the urge to cheer this mousy boy up.

'Well as you said – no one really knows, do they? And I bet you're not rubbish at all. Besides, if you do end up in Hufflepuff that's just fine: Helga Hufflepuff herself was an extremely gifted witch who invented most of the cooking spells people use today!' Peter seemed to brighten up a bit after that.

They talked for ages on the journey to Hogwarts as the Hogwarts Express took them out of London and north to the village of Hogsmeade. Peter, it turned out, didn't think that he was good at anything because his mother always told him that he was terrible at it all. His father had left before Peter was born and all that he knew about him was what his mother had told him – that he was a lazy drunk and the biggest mistake of her life.

Remus felt sorry for the boy – even with his affliction Remus had always been loved by his parents and praised when he did things well. Remus couldn't imagine how it might feel to be constantly put down and downtrodden.

He felt guilty when Peter asked about his life and family as Remus gave little information and, even then, only told half truths. It was unlike Remus to hide things, but this was necessary. Though he still felt bad considering Peter had told Remus a lot of personal things about his family life.

By the time they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Remus and Peter had changed into their black Hogwarts robes and were ready to get to Hogwarts castle. They grinned as the conductor bid the students a good term and the doors opened along the train.

A voice boomed over the babble of students.

'Firs' Years! Firs' Years! Over 'ere!' The owner of the voice was huge – part giant Remus assumed. He introduced himself as Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, and smiled at the First Years through a mass of tangled black beard.

Hagrid led them down a stepped and winding path to a vast black lake where a fleet of small boats awaited them. Perched high above them on the other side of the lake was Hogwarts Castle itself. Turrets and towers beamed light from its windows and cast an unearthly reflection upon the glittering surface of the lake.

For years Remus had believed that the path he was on at that moment was lost to him, but there he was – gazing up at Hogwarts Castle – with a whole lot of memories to come.

'Four to a boat!' Hagrid called, settling himself in a boat of his own. Remus and Peter found themselves in a boat with two other boys.

The giant tapped the side of his boat with a pink umbrella and the fleet moved forward, gliding smoothly across the surface of the lake. Remus watched as Hogwarts Castle loomed ever closer above him.

Once out of the boats on the jetty on the other side of the lake, Hagrid led the First Years across some grass and up some steps to a large oak door. Hagrid raised one giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open and a tall witch with square rimmed glasses and midnight blue robes stood in the doorway.

'The Firs' Years, Professor McGonagall,' Hagrid told her.

'Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here,' she had a Scottish accent and her hair was tied up in a tight bun beneath her black pointed witch's hat. Hagrid stepped past Professor McGonagall and headed through another set of doors where Remus saw the rest of the school was waiting beyond. Remus' stomach jolted when he realised that the rest of the school were waiting for them.

'Follow me,' ordered Professor McGonagall, turning on her heel and striding to a side chamber of the Entrance Hall. The First Years lined into the chamber after her. The flames of the torches on the walls cast an orange glow over the First Years' anxious faces.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she said once they were all in the chamber. 'The start of term feast will begin soon, but first, you need to be sorted into one of four houses. These are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. This is a very important occasion – whilst you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will learn in classes with your housemates, sleep in your house dormitories and spend free time in your house Common Room. Your triumphs will earn house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of each year the house with the most house points wins the House Cup. I'm sure that each of you will do your house proud.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place momentarily. Do make yourselves look smart.' Professor McGonagall gazed around the room, focusing on a boy's messy black hair in particular. 'I will be back when the school is ready for you.' With another heel turn and a swish of her robes, Professor McGonagall left the First Years on their own.

'Merlin's beard!' breathed Peter from beside Remus; he looked positively ready to faint.

'It'll be fine Pete,' Remus assured him, though his stomach didn't agree. A boy with long curtains of black hair covering his face was talking animatedly to a red headed girl about Slytherin house. The messy haired boy with glasses and another boy were seeing if they could touch the bottom of the flaming torch on the wall. A girl with large round glasses was staring fixedly at the door McGonagall had just closed behind her.

'Nervous?' asked a voice behind Remus. He turned around and saw it was a brunette girl who looked a bit pale.

'A bit, you?'

'A lot,' she smiled at him, 'I'm Hestia Jones.'

'Remus Lupin,' he replied, 'and this is Peter Pettigrew,' he introduced Peter.

'I can't believe I'm finally here at Hogwarts,' she beamed at him.

'I know the feeling,' he laughed nervously. Hestia looked as though she was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall's return.

'We're ready for you now.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Remus' heart thundered in his chest as he walked through the Great Hall. He felt hundreds of eyes on him and focused his own on the ragged hat, perched on a three-legged stool, ahead of them.

It came as quite a shock when the patched and frayed hat suddenly opened a rip near the brim and sang a song to the Hall. The song described each of the four houses and their founders, Remus found himself comparing himself with all of the houses and wondering where he would end up.

The Hogwarts students burst into applause when the hat finished its rendition.

Professor McGonagall stepped up beside the stool.

'When I call your name, come forth and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head,' Remus swallowed noisily. 'Adrian, Joseph,'

A wispy looking boy with straw-like brown hair stepped up to Professor McGonagall, who placed the hat on his head.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat cried to the hall. One of the middle tables applauded as Adrian joined them.

'Black, Sirius,'

A boy with long messy black hair sauntered up to the stool and flashed a wide grin as Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto his head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted a moment later. The table on the far left cheered loudly and Sirius Black fist pumped on his way over to it.

'Bole, Anthony,' was sorted into Slytherin and the table on the far right applauded loudly. A prefect with white blond hair patted Bole on the back as he took a seat at the table.

The Bones twins, Amelia and Edgar, were sorted into Hufflepuff. 'Botteril', 'Catchlove', and 'Carter' were sorted into Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively, before another set of twins, Felix and Hermes Clarke, were split between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The blond boy Remus and Pete had shared a boat with, 'Dearborn, Caradoc' joined Felix at the Ravenclaw table.

Next up was the red headed 'Evans, Lily', who was sorted into Gryffindor after a second of the hat being placed on her head. The black haired boy Remus had seen talking to her before groaned loudly from beside him. 'Frobisher' and 'Harper' joined the Slytherin table and left only half of the First Years to be sorted.

'Jagger, Erebus', headed to Ravenclaw before the friendly 'Jones, Hestia' took a seat by Lily at the Gryffindor table. 'Jorkins' went to Hufflepuff and 'Knight' and 'Lawrence' to Ravenclaw before finally:

'Lupin, Remus', Remus took a deep breath and stepped up to the stool. Pete whispered 'good luck' as he went. He caught Albus Dumbledore's eye and could have sworn that the Headmaster had smiled reassuringly at him. The next thing he knew was darkness as the hat dropped in front of his eyes.

'Interesting, very interesting indeed,' said a reedy voice in Remus' ear. _What's interesting?_ Remus wondered. 'You've certainly got a mix of houses, that's what's interesting,' the voice told him. Remus didn't question that the hat could hear his thoughts. 'Ravenclaw you think? Really? I can see why, but I don't think that's where you belong. No, and I don't think Hufflepuff is the place for you either. Definitely not Slytherin. So it had better be GRYFFINDOR!'

Remus heard the hat shout the last word to the Hall and once the hat was taken from his head, he staggered weakly over to the Gryffindor table smiling all the way in disbelief. All he had heard about Gryffindors were that they were brave, but Remus didn't think he was brave. Sirius Black clapped him on the back as he sat down and Hestia Jones beamed at him.

There were only a dozen First Years left, and Remus was just beginning to realise how hungry he was. 'MacDonald', 'McKinnon', 'Meadowes' were sorted before 'Pettigrew, Peter' who looked absolutely astonished to be sorted into Gryffindor. Remus congratulated him as he sat down opposite, still looking shocked. 'Potter, James', the messy haired boy with glasses, also joined them. 'Pritchard', 'Snape' and 'Stebbins' all went to Slytherin. Then it was 'Trelawney', 'Vance', 'Zabini' and 'Zeller' before Professor McGonagall finally rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

The Hall fell silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'Tuck in!' he ordered, and suddenly the golden plates in front of the students bloomed with all sorts of delicious and delectable foods. Remus looked back at the bearded Headmaster and caught another smile; Remus smiled back and began piling all sorts of food onto his plate.

That feast was the happiest time Remus could remember. He talked and laughed with the other First Years as they stuffed themselves with roast beef and Yorkshire puddings. He still couldn't really believe that he was truly at Hogwarts, surrounded by people who could easily become his friends.

Sirius, James and Peter were easy to get along with. Sirius liked to laugh and James liked to talk. Peter and Remus both found that they were happy to listen. Remus got talking to Hestia about the lessons as he dug into some strawberry cheesecake. Beside her Lily, Marlene, Mary and Emmeline were admiring the bewitched ceiling. It reflected the sky outside and was currently clear and starlit.

Once Remus was feeling full up and sleepy, Albus Dumbledore stood up for a speech once more.

'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!' he called over their content heads, 'I have just a few of the usual start of term announcements to make, and then you can all head off to bed,' a number of people clapped and whooped at the prospect of their beds. 'First Years should note that the dark forest in the grounds is strictly forbidden, and that rule still extends to you older students.' Sirius nudged James. 'I should also remind you all that magic is not to be used in the corridors, and Mr Filch has compiled a list of magical items that are banned at Hogwarts. Any students wishing to check this list will find it on Mr Filch's office door.

'I also wish to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who has accepted the position after Professor Blair's resignation. Please give a round of applause to Professor Leto!' Dumbledore led the applause as a small, grey haired witch in matching green robes and pointed hat stood up.

'And finally, the House Quidditch try outs will take place next weekend and anyone wishing to play for their House team should see Madam Hooch before next Friday. That is all! Now let us sing the School Song and you can get off to sleep!'

Remus noticed that Professor McGonagall looked a little less than thrilled in her seat beside the Headmaster's throne-like chair.

* * *

><p>A Gryffindor prefect named Richards led the First Years out of the Great Hall to the Grand Staircase. He pointed out that the huge marble staircase was prone to move. Remus had to crane his neck to see up to the top floor of the staircase. His legs felt like lead by the time they made it through hanging tapestries and hidden doors to the seventh floor corridor, where he found himself facing a portrait of a rather large woman in a pink dress.<p>

'Password?' she asked,

'Carpe diem,' Richards replied.

'Indeed,' the portrait of the Fat Lady swung forward to reveal a room beyond. Remus clambered over the step after Pete, who needed a leg up, and found himself in the Gryffindor Common Room. There was a fireplace surrounded by squashy armchairs and portraits hanging on the walls of the round room. The view from the windows showed that they were in one of the towers.

'Welcome to Gryffindor Tower,' Richards said, 'lessons start tomorrow and all your belongings have already been brought up for you. The boys' dormitory is through that door and to your left, girls, the same to your right. The First Year dorms are on the first floor. Have a good night,'

Remus followed James and Sirius through the door and to the left, Peter came behind. Remus only just had the energy to strip off out of his robes before he collapsed on his bed, fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few moments for Remus to remember where he was when he awoke the following morning. There were sounds of distant movement all around. Remus sat up and tried to adjust his vision to the few rays of sunrise that were struggling to pierce the thick rain clouds.

He took a good look around his dorm for the first time. Four four-poster beds lined the walls, pointing north, east, south and west. Remus occupied the west bed, so had a clear view of the rising sun across the room. The top of Peter's sandy head poked out of the top of his crimson duvet to Remus' left, and Sirius' shaggy black hair was sprawled over his pillow to the right. Opposite Remus there was only a mound of duvet, Remus couldn't see any evidence of James beneath it.

Remus pushed his own duvet off himself and noticed, with a start, that he wasn't wearing pyjamas. He was bare-chested and bare-legged, only wearing his underpants. The faint pink scars on his skin visible to anyone who looked. Remus double-checked that his dorm-mates were asleep before slipping out of bed and reaching over to his trunk. He mentally urged the other three boys to stay asleep so that they wouldn't see his scars. That would ultimately lead them to asking questions that Remus was sure they wouldn't like the answers to. Neatly folded on top of his trunk were his black robes with a newly sewn on Gryffindor badge, as was his grey blazer. His plain black Hogwarts tie had been replaced by a scarlet and gold tie, and his grey jumper now had a scarlet and gold neckline. A small square of parchment was perched on top of these items.

Remus moved the pile of clothes onto his bed and rummaged through his trunk for fresh clothes before scuttling off to the bathroom, just off the dorm, between Remus and Peter's beds.

* * *

><p>Once freshened up and partially clothed in a new white shirt and black trousers, Remus left the bathroom. None of his room-mates had stirred. There was a clock on Remus' beside table which, upon closer inspection, told him that it was almost 8 O'clock. Deciding that it would be ruder to let the other three boys miss breakfast, Remus quietly woke them up.<p>

He started with Peter, who woke with a jump before realising where he was. Next he woke up James, the messy black-haired boy with round glasses. James groaned, only a tuft of his hair could be seen. But when Remus told him that he'd miss breakfast if he didn't get up he practically jumped out of bed, looking around blearily before grabbing his glasses and collecting clothes. Sirius opened one eye when Remus gently shook his shoulder, then promptly went back to sleep. James crept up behind Sirius and wrenched the duvet off him. By the time Sirius had stopped cursing him; Peter was fully dressed and ready to go.

Remus finished getting dressed in his smart looking robes and together, he and Peter headed down to breakfast.

'Good morning!' Lily Evans was very upbeat.

'Morning,' Remus replied pleasantly. Peter just looked shocked, but his wide eyes gave that impression normally.

'Are you excited about your first day?' Lily asked, her bright green eyes alive with the excitement she was obviously feeling. It was infectious: where before Remus was feeling only slight anticipation for the coming day, it now began to mutate into stomach-churning nervousness. 'I checked my timetable with Sev's and we've got double Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins first, and Potions with the Slytherins fifth. I'm not sure who we have History of Magic with though.' Somehow Lily managed to look disappointed that she hadn't figured that out, but then the next second she was off again talking about all the books she had read and what she was most looking forward to in her lessons. Remus started on his breakfast, nodding and contributing where necessary. Peter dug into the wide selection of food with such vigour that it was almost as though he thought it was going to run away.

James and Sirius finally joined them as Remus was talking to Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance about Transfiguration.

'There's still food left, excellent!' James grinned, seating himself beside Peter and loading sausages onto his plate. 'Morning Evans!' Lily glanced at him and then turned away to talk to Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon. Remus and Hestia looked at each other, puzzled.

* * *

><p>'Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts,' the little old woman smiled. 'I am Professor Leto. Please open your textbooks and find the section on jinxes. Today we shall be learning the theory behind the Knockback Jinx.' Remus sat, between Peter and James, at the back row of the Defence classroom on the third floor. Sirius was on the end, swinging on his chair.<p>

The first lesson was spent writing notes, and the second lesson was spent practicing the Knockback Jinx ('with the incantation _Flipendo!_') by attempting to knock a cushion off the desk. Sirius almost convinced Professor Leto that he had done it, until James burst out laughing and she found out that he had simply thrown the cushion at one of the Slytherin boys. She decided to take five points from Gryffindor for that.

History of Magic was terribly boring. Try as he might, Remus could barely keep focused on Professor Binns' dry and croaking voice. The class promised to be interesting from the off, when Binns, the only ghost professor at Hogwarts, glided through the blackboard at the front of the class. But from there it went downhill as he launched into an account of the Goblin Rebellions of 1500. Even the Ravenclaw students, whom the Gryffindors shared the lesson with, were struggling to make notes. The blond haired Caradoc Dearborn succumbed to staring into space after 45 minutes.

Finally, Potions class to finish off the day. Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, was a friendly man who smiled a lot and laughed at his own jokes. He was also a very good potioneer. He set the class off making a Boil Cure potion and gave everyone who had it just about right 5 house points. But Lily Evans, who had created the best potion, was praised for at least 10 minutes before they were allowed to leave the classroom, much to her embarrassment.

'Well done Evans!' Sirius had called across the dungeon classroom. He received an angry glare from the Slytherin boy who Lily had sat by in return. Snape had straight black hair that hung in curtains around his thin face and hooked nose, making his angry glare seem almost threatening. It didn't help matters that he almost tripped over his own, slightly too big, robes as he followed Lily out of the room. Sirius and James sniggered.

* * *

><p>Back up in the dorm after dinner Remus decided to start on his first piece of homework – a paragraph on the theory behind <em>Flipendo<em>. Sirius and James lay on their beds and talked, Peter listened intently. Once finished with his work, Remus also lay back and joined in the conversation.

'Look at that!' Sirius urged them, pointing out of the tower window. He was pointing at the moon.

'It's almost full,' Peter noted, his voice breathless.

'I've heard there's werewolves in the forest,' James said with a grin.

'Rubbish!' Sirius shook his head, 'the Ministry wouldn't allow that!'

'Ah well, that's a shame,' James sighed, 'but on the other hand, it's Friday tomorrow so we could go for a wander into the forest at the weekend. What d'you think Sirius?'

Remus was thankful that his friends were looking away from him so they didn't see the blood drain from his face with dread.

His first transformation at Hogwarts would be in two days time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back! My exams are over and I'm back to updating!**_

**_I know this isn't my usual Saturday upload, but it turns out I'm away tomorrow so I might not be able to upload. So just in case..._**

* * *

><p>The next day, Remus found note on his bedside table. It was written on parchment with neat and curly writing. It read:<p>

**_Mr Lupin,_**

**_If you could come to the Hospital Wing on Friday evening, after dinner, I would be happy to discuss your arrangements for the coming weekend. The Headmaster will also be present in case you have any questions._**

**_Wishing you a pleasant day,_**

**_Madam P. Pomfrey_**

Remus was once again awake before his friends (yes, he dared to use that word) so he slipped the note under his pillow and lay in bed until the alarm that he had set the night before went off.

* * *

><p>The day's lessons flew by with History of Magic seeming to be less mind-numbing than it had been the previous day. In the Charms lesson with the Hufflepuffs, the tiny Professor Flitwick squeakily lectured them on the theory of Levitating Charms. Slughorn once again only had eyes for Lily and her natural potion making abilities in Potions class. In Transfiguration Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, transformed her desk into a sheep and back before setting them the task of writing notes on the theory of basic transfiguration.<p>

Before he knew it Remus was on his way to the Hospital Wing having given the excuse that he wasn't feeling well to James, Sirius and Peter.

He entered the large Hospital Wing on the First Floor and immediately inhaled the sharp smell of a Sterilising Charm. He knew the scent from experience when he had walked the halls of St Mungo's shortly after being bitten. That smell was one that lingered in Remus' memory with unpleasant significance.

'Ah, Mr. Lupin is it?' asked a stern-looking woman in peppermint robes. 'Right this way, we'll go into my office.'

Madam Pomfrey led Remus into a large cupboard-like room at the far end of the Hospital Wing. Inside there was a bookcase filled with old Mediwizard handbooks and herbal remedies, as well as newer looking leather-bound copies of books such as '_Bozo or Bezoar – What Antidotes to Use and When_'.

Remus sat down in the plump plum armchair that the Matron conjoured for him and waited silently while she bustled about making him a cup of tea.

'So, Remus,' she said finally, sitting down on the other side of the desk, 'I believe the Headmaster briefly explained how we plan to manage your,' she hesitated, trying to find the right word.

'Condition,' Remus supplied, used to professionals trying to be delicate about his lycanthropy.

'Condition, yes. Did Professor Dumbledore explain when he visited you?'

'Yes, uh, he mentioned something about a shack and a tree? Somewhere I could transform that's out of the way and away from people. I don't want to hurt anyone.' Remus felt the need to make that clear to the Matron: he didn't want to cause anyone else any pain because of what he was.

She seemed to understand because she nodded and told Remus about the plan.

Madam Pomfrey told Remus in detail about a shack that had been built near Hogsmeade village that the residents believed had always been there. Professor Dumbledore had cast a very complex and powerful memory charm over the village and added the detail that the shack was haunted. When Remus protested that the hut was near people, Madam Pomfrey cut him off.

'It has been taken care of,' she assured him, 'the wards that are around that building are very strong and very effective. Not even a fully grown werewolf would be able to break through the border around the hut, and even better, no one can get into it except by the secret passageway that we have created.'

At that moment Professor Dumbledore arrived. The Headmaster looked just the same as he had that day in Remus' kitchen. His hair and beard were silver and long enough to tuck into his belt, and his half-moon spectacles glinted gold in the sunset. He smiled at Remus and indicated for Madam Pomfrey to go on, but all the while she was talking, Remus felt as though he was being x-rayed by Professor Dumbledore's sharp blue eyes.

The Herbology professor had managed to procure a particularly violent Whomping Willow, which the Matron explained was a type of tree that lashes out with its branches at anything that approaches it. That tree guarded the secret tunnel entrance to the hut so that no one could go down it.

Remus could see an obvious flaw in that arrangement, but Madam Pomfrey didn't elaborate, she simply went on to explain the arrangements for after Remus' transformation.

'Is there anything you would like to ask us Remus?' Albus Dumbledore asked when the Matron had finished.

'Yes sir, how am I meant to get to the secret tunnel if the tree tries to hit anyone that goes near it?'

'Ah, that is where my little trick comes in,' Dumbledore smiled, 'there are two ways of disabling the Whomping Willow – one is by the _immobulus _spell, and the other is by pressing a knot on the trunk with a long stick. That is how you can get past it, but no one can follow you because the Willow becomes unfrozen a minute after it is disabled.'

He seemed pleased with himself.

'Anything else?'

Remus shook his head.

'Well in that case,' Madam Pomfrey resumed, 'as this full moon falls in the early hours of Sunday morning you will have to come here around seven thirty Saturday evening. I will then escort you to the building. About mid-afternoon Sunday I will bring you back up to the Hospital Wing where you can spend the time until you recover. Okay?'

Remus nodded.

'You'd better get back off to your dormitory then Remus,' Dumbledore said.

'What should I tell people when they ask where I was?' Remus asked as he stood up.

'What reason did you give for coming here tonight?'

'I said that I wasn't feeling well,' Remus looked at his feet, uncomfortable about lying to his new friends.

'Very well. When you return you can tell them that you have had a stomach illness. But after this full moon we will have to work out a list of reasons for your absences.'

'Thank you, sir, Madam Pomfrey,' Remus said as he left the office.

* * *

><p>Back in the Gryffindor dormitory no one asked any questions about where Remus had been. So he settled down to bed, dreading the next evening and the pain that would follow.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are always welcome...<strong>_

_**LittleGuitar94**_

_**_**_**P.S. - I got a bit bored earlier this week and decided to make a Tumblr for my FanFics. Go check it out at a tumblr of the same name...**_**_**_

_**_**P.P.S. - I'll be updating next Friday too as I'm off to Kenya on the Saturday.**_**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Gryffindor boys had a lie-in Saturday morning, waking up and heading down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. Remus was feeling a little tired despite the lie-in; a side-effect of his body preparing for his forthcoming transformation.

'Are you feeling alright Remus?' James asked, pouring ketchup on his sausages.

'Yeah,' Remus lied, 'just my stomach ache again,'

James shrugged, 'maybe you should go back for another potion or something,'

'Later perhaps.' Remus told him, his stomach twisting as if he did actually have an ache, but it was just his discomfort at lying.

That day Remus, James, Sirius and Peter explored the castle and the grounds.

They climbed the steps up to the Owlery, walked full circle around the banks of the Black Lake, snuck around Hagrid the Gamekeeper's garden before being told to clear off, and got to the edge of the Forbidden Forest before Hagrid once again caught them and escorted them back to the castle.

'Busy day?' Hestia Jones asked Remus as he plonked himself down at the Gryffindor table beside her.

'Mhm,' Remus nodded, feeling strung out with anticipation. It was almost seven o'clock. He had half an hour to have dinner and get up to the Hospital Wing.

'Are you feeling alright Remus?' James asked when Remus excused himself from the table.

'Stomach ache again,' he shrugged, putting a hand to his abdomen.

'You'd better go get another potion for it; you're looking really pale,'

Remus appreciated that James seemed to be looking out for him.

'We'll see you when you get back,' James waved, 'and you'd better be feeling better!'

Remus smiled as he left the Great Hall along with a couple of other students in need of an early night. But his smile faded the closer he got to the Hospital Wing.

'Ah, Mr Lupin, there you are!' Madam Pomfrey was fussing about making the beds when Remus poked his head around the door. 'Well come on in! I'll be with you in two shakes of a Sphinx's tail!'

Remus awkwardly stood by the doorway until Madam Pomfrey pulled on a cloak and locked up the doors of the Hospital Wing.

They avoided the Great Hall where some students were still eating, and headed out to the dark grounds.

Remus could feel his body reacting to the rising full moon. He was tense all over, his shoulders were hunched in anticipation and his hands were clenched into fists.

They reached the Whomping Willow in a couple of minutes and Madam Pomfrey showed Remus how to properly aim a long stick at the knot on the tree trunk. The tree above creaked and thrashed its branches until the knot was pressed and the tree froze, mid-lash.

Madam Pomfrey led Remus down the secret passageway beneath the Willow.

It was a low-ceilinged earthy tunnel that wound onwards from the tree's roots. As Remus crouched down and entered the passageway he smelt a mixture of mud and damp, as well as the stink of decomposing undergrowth – a sign that his senses were becoming sharper.

Soon enough they emerged into the wooden shack. It looked as though it had indeed fallen into disrepair and become inhabited by ghosts. There was no lighting, besides the wand which Madam Pomfrey had illuminated, and the wand light simply caused the cobwebs on the ceiling and the door frames to glitter.

Madam Pomfrey led Remus further into the shack until they reached a large room with no furniture.

'This is where Professor Dumbledore intends for you to transform,' the Matron told him, depositing a small bag of items that she had been carrying onto the floor. 'He apologises for the lack of décor, he wasn't sure what things you would like to have in here, if anything.'

'It's fine,' Remus said, moving across the bare floorboards to the window. The window showed a view of Hogsmeade Village, the only all-wizard village in Britain.

'How safe are these windows?' Remus asked, thinking that the windows in the shack were pretty pointless considering the purpose of the building.

'Extremely safe,' Madam Pomfrey reassured him. 'Would you like me to stay with you for a while?'

Remus glanced out the window once more; the moon was on its ascent.

'No, thank you. I'll be fine now,' he told her. It was best she didn't stay too long or he'd just get agitated. 'What will you tell people if they come looking for me?'

'I'll tell them that it's late and they should be in bed, just like my patient is,' she smiled.

Remus returned her smile with a strained one.

'I'll come back for you in the morning, okay?'

Remus nodded and thanked the Matron once more before she left. Once her footsteps had faded out of earshot, Remus sat down on the floor of the shack with a deep sigh. He rummaged through the bag that Madam Pomfrey had brought. In it were some spare clothes, a blanket, a candle and some matches, some smelly ointments, a scarf and a hat.

As the night wore on, the moon got higher. He knew that he still had a few hours before his transformation. Remus decided that he might as well attempt to get some rest before it happened.

He slept fitfully on the dusty floor until gone midnight when the first wave of pain cascaded through his body – it was beginning.

He quickly got to his feet and stripped off his clothes before he lost control of his body and the monster inside him took over.

A spurt of energy shot through his body, he gasped in pain. Every cell in his body was tingling. He started to shudder, his whole body wracked with seizures. Remus shrieked as his knees gave way and he hit the solid floor of the shack.

He hoped Dumbledore's enchantments would hold out.

He bucked as a wave of heat blasted down his spine. His legs jerked and curled into his body. He could feel the pressure of his nose and mouth lengthening, becoming a snout. His fingers retracted in a shatter of bones and agony. His senses sharpened, his ears extended, his spine compacted. Fur sprouted all over his body and a low moaning emanated from his throat, becoming a growl.

As the creature stretched out and dug its claws into the woodwork of the Shrieking Shack, Remus felt himself losing control of his body. He felt his arms and legs carry him towards the window of the shack. His fingers were claws which scratched at the window, at the distant moon, wanting break out.

His jaw stretched, revealing sharp canine teeth, and from the back of his throat a howl escaped. Long and piercing, haunting enough for the residents of Hogsmeade Village to wake from their peaceful slumbers with a start.

And as the wolf dropped back to its four paws, Remus Lupin blacked out and was in control no more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy with my Charlie and Doctor Who fics. <em>**

**_But I hope that this one makes up a little bit for the wait._**

**_And I'd just like to say a massive WOOHOOO! because this story has reached 10 Favourite Stories! _**

**_So all I know is that 10 of you like it! That's awesome!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Rays of late morning sunshine struggled to pierce the layer of dust and grime of the Shrieking Shack's windows. The thin bright rays that did illuminated the flecks of paint that littered the windowsill, like confetti, from the scratches on the frame. They cast shadows in the deep gauges in the floorboards. They shimmered over the fresh bloody scars on the bare back of the naked boy who was lying in the centre of the carnage.

Remus Lupin's eyes fluttered as the sunlight forced its way behind his tired eyelids. The floor beneath his body was unfamiliar. It took him a few moments to remember the previous night before his transformation. He remembered Madam Pomfrey taking him to the Shrieking Shack.

Through bleary eyes he looked around himself. He saw the scratches at the window, the gauges in the floor, the dents in the walls. He sighed with weary relief that Professor Dumbledore's reinforcement enchantments held out.

In the corner of the room Remus spotted the bag that the Matron had brought down for him. He pulled out the blanket and wrapped it around himself. Then he tried soothing the wounds he could reach with some of the ointments. It helped a little, enough for him to be able to put fresh trousers on over the wounds on his legs.

After that bout of exertion, Remus succumbed to sleep once more. He would need at least a day and a half to recover. It used to be a week, back when he was first bitten. But he was steadily getting stronger, more able to cope with the stress of his transformations.

'Remus?' Madam Pomfrey's voice pulled Remus back out of his nap.

He groaned as he rolled onto his back. He fixed his bright blue eyes on her concerned brown ones. Gaining full consciousness was like pulling himself out of a well; he just needed something to focus on.

'Sssh now,' the Matron soothed, 'try and sit up for me, that's it. Let's fix up these scratches,'

Painfully, Remus managed to hold himself in a sitting position while she murmured a number of incantations. The pain began to ease and settled into a dull ache.

'Is that better?' Madam Pomfrey asked.

Remus nodded.

'Let's get some food and water in you then,' she reached into a separate bag that she had brought down and, with a flourish, produced a bowl of soup and some slices of bread.

'Do you think you can eat this?'

Remus nodded once again and shakily reached for the bowl. His stomach craved sustenance, considering it didn't get any last night while in wolf-form.

In less than a minute the soup and the bread were gone.

'Wow, you must be very hungry,' the Matron commented replacing the plate in Remus' hands with some pyjamas. 'Put these on and we'll get you back up to school, okay?'

As Madam Pomfrey supported Remus back through the secret passageway out to the Whomping Willow, she explained the story that she and Professor Dumbledore had come up with to explain his stay in the Hospital Wing.

'As you told your friends previously, it's a stomach bug. If they see me escorting you back to the Hospital Wing it's because you thought you were feeling somewhat better and I decided to take you for a walk around the grounds.'

'But what if they see us coming up from the Whomping Willow?' Remus asked, doubting that anything could stop people from getting suspicious.

'I've cast a temporary invisibility charm around the passageway. If anyone is close enough to see us emerge then they wouldn't be able to see us anyway.'

* * *

><p>When Remus arrived back at the Hospital Wing he was shocked to see James, Sirius and Peter waiting outside the locked door.<p>

'Remus, there you are!' James waved, 'We've been waiting here for ages,'

'I don't suppose any of you three boys read the sign on the door?' Madam Pomfrey scolded, taking a set of keys from a pocket in her cloak.

'Oh, that sign!' Sirius feigned ignorance, looking up and spotting the "_No visitors_" sign.

'I read it,' Peter mumbled quietly.

'No visitors,' Madam Pomfrey insisted, helping Remus to a bed where his spare clothes had been lain out as though he had spent the night there.

'Aw come on Matron,' James urged with what he seemed to think was a charming smile. 'We just want to see how our friend is feeling,'

Madam Pomfrey gave Remus a stern look. He nodded at the unspoken question.

'Very well. Five minutes!'

'Yes!' Sirius punched the air and Remus' three friends gathered around his bed. James took the chair beside the bed, while Sirius settled himself at the foot of Remus' bed. Peter perched on the arm of James' chair.

'So how're you feeling?' James asked Remus.

Remus shrugged, 'Not too bad, thanks.'

'Any idea what caused it?' Sirius queried.

Remus remembered the cover story, 'A stomach bug, they think.'

'Is it contagious?' Peter gasped, leaning slightly away from Remus.

James laughed and almost pushed Peter off the arm of the chair, 'Of course it's not contagious Pete!'

'Do you know when you'll be let out?'

'Uh,' Remus cast a look at Madam Pomfrey. She was busy in her office. 'A few days, maybe the day after tomorrow? Matron hasn't really said yet.'

'Too bad mate,' Sirius sighed, 'Think of all that homework you're going to be excused from.'

Sirius meant it as a joke, but the following day he wasn't laughing when Professor McGonagall sent him up to the Hospital Wing to deliver Remus' homework for the day.

'All I did was ask if she had a hairball when she coughed, I mean, she can transform into a cat and all. It really wasn't worth threatening me with detention at all.'

Remus laughed for a solid five minutes at that. Sirius joined in with his bark-like laugh until Madam Pomfrey told him to get out as he was being far too noisy and disturbing her patients. Remus glanced around at the empty Hospital Wing and exchanged a shrug with Sirius before he was shooed around the corner out of sight.

By Tuesday Remus was back on his feet and back to lessons.

'Good to see you out of those pyjamas mate,' Sirius grinned, 'Now can you help me with this Switching Spell essay? I've got three inches written already but have no idea what else to write about.'

'But your writing is huge,' James complained, 'You've written about four sentences!'

'I've got five inches,' Peter added, reading Sirius' essay over his shoulder.

'Well it's nice to be needed,' Remus joked as he settled down on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. The thing is, he was being totally serious. Remus had never felt happier than when he was surrounded by his new friends after his first transformation away from home.

A small part of Remus wondered how long that feeling would last. He ignored it as best as he could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big thanks to <strong>_fashionista-princess, dreamydaydreamer, NaylaWood, ElephantShoe _**and **_RuterDam_** for adding this to your Story Alerts :)**_

_**More thanks to **_fashionista-princess, NaylaWood, ElephantShoe _**and **_RuterDam _**for reviewing this fic!**_

_**Final thanks to **_NaylaWood _**and**_ ElephantShoe _**for adding this to your Favourite Stories :)**_

_**Please keep up the reviews and share this to your friends! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to carry this on :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

School passed quickly as Remus settled into a routine of meals, lessons, and exploring the castle with his friends. His second transformation at Hogwarts came and went without incident in early October. Before he knew it the Halloween Feast was upon them.

Live bats fluttered around their heads in the Great Hall and giant orange pumpkins cast an eerie glow over the feasting students. The Hogwarts ghosts put on a show for the crowd, some sort of Muggle tragedy about a man who kills the king and then becomes all sorts of paranoid about it. Unfortunately the play was interrupted by Peeves the Poltergeist pelting staff and student alike with pumpkin pasties and black forest gateaux.

The following day Remus was feeling the usual pre-transformation tiredness when the sullen Severus Snape happened to cross the path of James and Sirius. It had been clear from the first day that Snape seemed to dislike both James and Sirius, and by extension Remus and Peter, for a reason unknown to Remus. So when Snape barged his way past the two friends it wasn't unexpected for Sirius to jeer at his skulking back.

'Hey, Snape! Halloween's over, you can take your mask off now! Oh wait, is that nose really part of your face?'

'Nice one Sirius,' James grinned, high-fiving his best friend.

Lily Evans scoffed at them as she hurried after her Slytherin friend. 'Is that the best you can come up with Black?'

'Well it's too obvious not to go there Evans,' Sirius retorted. 'That hair must be a wig too!' He called after her.

'What, Evans' or Snape's hair?' James asked, confused.

Sirius shrugged, 'I don't know, either?'

Remus shook his head and continued walking up to the library.

'Do you really think Snape's hair is a wig?' Peter asked Remus as they walked.

'No, if it were you'd have thought he'd have picked a nicer looking wig,'

Peter nodded in agreement.

The following day Remus found himself back in the Hospital Wing.

'It's a shame you're ill again Remus,' James said, ushering Sirius and Peter closer to Remus' bed as he pulled the curtain closed around the bed space.

'What are you doing James?' Remus asked, adjusting his sitting position.

'I've got something to show the three of you,' he was practically beaming.

'And you have to show us now, in the Hospital Wing?' Sirius and Remus exchanged a rather perplexed look.

'Yes,' James stood at the foot of the bed. Remus, Peter and Sirius looked on expectantly.

'Spit it out!' Sirius urged.

James' face split into a massive grin, 'Guess what my Dad sent me this morning?'

'Well you wouldn't tell us at breakfast when it arrived, so why are you telling us now?' Sirius shrugged.

'Because I couldn't show _everyone _in the Great Hall,' James shook his head at his friend's idiocy.

'What is it?' Peter whispered. James' eyes lit up again.

'Guess!'

'A new jumper?' Remus guessed, having no idea what the package looked like.

'Really Remus? Why would I want to secretly show you my new jumper?'

'I have no idea; just tell us what it is!'

'_Fine_,' James cleared his throat. 'Gentlemen, what I show you now goes no further than this curtain.'

Remus, Sirius and Peter leaned forward, closer to James. James slipped his hand inside the pocket of his robes and pulled out… a blanket? No, a cloak. But it was very light, almost silvery, and very thin.

'What is it?' Peter whispered once more.

'This, my friends,' James also whispered, 'is an invisibility cloak.'

'No way. _No bloody way_.' Sirius hissed, 'How do you have an invisibility cloak?'

'It was my Dad's,' James said smugly, 'And he's now sent it to me.'

'But how does your Dad even have one?' Remus asked, 'They're really rare!'

'It's been in my family for generations apparently,' James smirked, 'Dad told me in his letter.'

'Why has he sent it to you now?'

James shrugged and scratched at the back of his messy black hair, 'He just said "it was time you had it"'

There was a moment of silence as the four friends considered the possible things they could do with an invisibility cloak.

'So what are we going to do with it?' Peter asked, wide eyed staring at the cloak.

'Well,' James lowered his voice once more, 'I was thinking–'

'_What _are you three doing in here?' Madam Pomfrey wrenched the light blue curtain back from around Remus' bed. James hurriedly shoved the invisibility cloak behind his back. 'Break time is about to end and my patient needs rest.'

James, Sirius and Peter quickly mumbled apologies, picked up their bags and excused themselves from the Hospital Wing.

'Get well soon Remus,'

'We'll visit you later,'

'I'll drop your homework around,'

Remus waved goodbye to his friends, avoiding the Matron's eye and wondering what James had been planning to do with the cloak.

* * *

><p>He didn't find out that week as the entire school became caught up in Quidditch fever as the first match of the season inched closer. Gryffindor versus Slytherin was always the first match, and it was also the most competitive. Neither team wanted to lose the opening game and neither team wanted to be beaten by their fiercest rivals.<p>

Match day dawned to an eerie mist covering the school grounds, but it wasn't to dampen the spirits of the Gryffindor First Year boys.

'WAKE UP REMUS!' James yelled, dancing around the dormitory.

Remus was stunned. They'd been at Hogwarts for two months and James had never once been up before him before.

'Why're you up so early?' He checked the clock by his bed. 'It's six o'clock in the morning!'

'IT'S GAME DAY REMUS!' James jumped onto Remus' bed and leaped across to Sirius' bed. He narrowly missed it and smacked his head against the side of Sirius' bed.

'Wawazzat?' Sirius jerked awake. Somehow he'd slept through James' yelling, unlike Peter who was now yawning and stretching into full consciousness.

'Are you okay James?' Remus asked, half getting out of bed.

James jumped back to his feet.

'I'm good, I'm good! Let's get ready!' He staggered off to the bathroom, his robes in his arms.

Remus sighed and shrugged on a shirt.

'Do you like Quidditch, Remus?' Lily asked, down at the Gryffindor table.

'Yeah, I've never seen a live game though. You?'

Lily shrugged, 'I'm Muggle-born remember? I'd never even heard of Quidditch before I came here, let alone seen a game.'

'Do you want to hear about Quidditch, Evans?' James butted in. 'I know all about Quidditch, I've even got my own broom. I can tell you all about the rules of the game if you want Evans?' He ignored Lily's attempts to decline his offer. 'So you've got four balls – the Quaffle, two bludgers and the Golden Snitch.'

'He doesn't stop does he?' Marlene sighed, looking on at James' verbal assault upon Lily.

'He means well,' Remus smiled. Lily was looking very uncomfortable as James leaned across Sirius to sit closer to her.

'WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON!' Hufflepuff Fifth Year and Prefect Amos Diggory announced to the packed Quidditch Stadium. 'And it's a lovely day to be here! The wind is right and the sun is rising! We've got a fantastic game for you today Hogwarts! Both teams have very experienced players as well as some new finds! But who will be victorious today? We will find out soon enough as Madam Hooch brings on the Quidditch balls!'

Madam Hooch, the hawk-eyed Flying teacher and Quidditch referee marched onto the pitch, wand in hand, levitating a large oak trunk in front of her. She came to a halt in the centre of the pitch.

Remus watched through binoculars from the stands. He had James and Sirius jumping about like leaping toadstools on one side, and Peter standing on his tiptoes trying to see over Hestia and Marlene's heads on the other side.

'HERE COMES THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!' Remus stood up and cheered along with most of the stadium as seven scarlet and gold players on brooms darted out from below the stands. 'Arrington! Danson! Bartlett! Glover! Stanning! Ryder! Aaaand Waller!'

Over the tumultuous cheer of the crowd Diggory insisted on giving the crowd information.

'Arrington has been captain of the Gryffindor team for the past _three years_! His team narrowly lost out on the Quidditch Cup last year, but he's got new blood in his squad now – _can they pinch that title back from the Slytherins_?'

Diggory knew just how to work the crowd; it was almost like a pantomime. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws went crazy. The Slytherins booed and catcalled.

'AAAAAND NOW – HERE COME THE SLYTHERINS!' The roles reversed and the silver and green flags and scarves were waved in the air and swung around heads as the Slytherin team shot out onto the pitch. 'Laughalot! Lenzly! Stafford! Vanity! Butler! Lawrence! Aaand Fox!'

The two teams lapped the pitch and came to a halt in two opposing semi circles above Madam Hooch. Laughalot and Arrington, the two captains and also the two Keepers, landed and shook hands before taking back to the air.

Madam Hooch's whistle blew sharp and clear, cutting through the noise of the crowd as the match began.

'New girl Vanity has the Quaffle! Passes to Lenzly, cross to Stafford! Oh! Glover intercepts! Bartlett! Danson! Back to Glover! Narrowly avoids a bludger from Butler! She drops it! Lenzly picks it up! Vanity! Stafford! Lenzly! Stafford! Vanity closes in on the Keeper! She's having a good debut so far is Emma Vanity! Arrington saves the shot! That was an excellent save from Robert Arrington!'

Emmeline was waving her Gryffindor flag like crazy, much to Lily's bemusement.

The game was already back in the Slytherin half.

'Danson's taking a shot on goal! AND SHE SCORES! EXCELLENT SHOT THERE FROM ALEXANDRA DANSON! SAILS PAST LAUGHALOT STRAIGHT THROUGH THE CENTRE HOOP! IT'S 10-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!'

'GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!' James and Sirius were doing some sort of jig on the bench beside Remus.

'Get up here Remus!' Sirius grabbed Remus by the collar of his robes and yanked him up onto the bench. 'Jig Remus! Jig!'

Remus adamantly shook his head, but Sirius was insistent.

'Come on, have a little fun!'

Remus sighed. 'Get up here Pete! If I've got to jig, you've got to jig.'

The Gryffindor girls found the four of them doing a cross between the can-can and an Irish jig extremely hilarious.

'Lovely pick up there from Stafford as Laughalot gets the Quaffle away from his goal! She shoots off down the pitch, closely followed by Bartlett. Oh, foul by Bartlett!'

Madam Hooch's whistle blew once more.

'A little bit of cobbing there from the Gryffindor Chaser and that has resulted in a penalty for Slytherin!'

The Slytherin serpent waved in the wind on the stand opposite Remus. Remus joined in with James and Sirius' complaints as Stafford lined up to face Arrington at the Gryffindor end.

'What's cobbing?' Mary MacDonald asked the boys.

'Excessive use of elbows!' James answered immediately.

'BRILLIANT SAVE THERE FROM ARRINGTON!' Diggory screamed as the Slytherin Chaser punched the air in defeat. 'IT REMAINS 10-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!'

And so it stayed for the next couple of minutes.

'Another chance for Gryffindor as Glover drives into the scoring area – Vanity intercepts the cross! Vanity, Lenzly, Stafford! It's Slytherin in possession with fifteen minutes on the clock. OH! STAFFORD FIRES IT HOME! SLYTHERIN EQUALISE!'

'SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!' The crowd chanted.

'BOO!' James and Sirius and the rest of Gryffindor house cried. Over in the staff box Remus spotted Professor Slughorn waving his fist as Professor McGonagall sniffed, applauding politely.

'Gryffindor are quick off the mark as the game resumes… Bartlett, Glover, Danson, Glover, DANSON'S SHOT GOES WIDE! Lenzly, Vanity, Stafford avoids a double attack from Ryder and Stanning! Oh, but she's halted in her prime by Glover just outside the scoring zone!'

'This is really exciting!' Lily told Remus. 'Is every game like this?'

Remus shrugged, 'Most games are more exciting!' He shouted over the roaring crowd.

'Arrington clears the danger! Gryffindor have another shot on goal, but Vanity intercepts! Pressure is growing on both teams to gain a successful shot now. Still no sign of the Snitch and we're well into the first match of the season – Gryfifndor versus Slytherin!'

As the tempo of the match increased the Quaffle found itself back and forth over the length of the pitch.

'IT'S 50-30 TO GRYFFINDOR! Was that the Snitch?'

Seekers Waller and Fox finally had something to do as they chased after the tiny golden ball.

'OH! WALLER TAKES A BLUDGER TO THE FACE! LAWRENCE AIMS A BLUDGER AT THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER!'

In the fuss resulting from that dangerous play by Lawrence Jessica Fox, the Slytherin Seeker, was hot on the pursuit of the Snitch.

'Fox there – not distracted by the rest of the game – totally focused on her job. She's gaining on the Snitch, the arm stretches out. It's only inches away from her finger tips!'

The entire stadium was on its feet. Madam Pomfrey was helping Waller off the pitch. Madam Hooch hadn't stopped play.

'Ryder and Stanning desperately try to put off the Slytherin Seeker with a Dopplebeater Defence! It doesn't work; she's too focused on the chase!'

Remus watched, open mouthed, as the green-robed blur that was Fox shot after a tiny glint. She looped the hoops, shot up and down the length of the pitch, up in the air. The Gryffindors watched hopelessly, as their Seeker was off the pitch with no reserve. Danson, Bartlett and Glover suddenly leapt into action at a command from Arrington, their captain.

Below Fox the match resumed as the Gryffindors fought to get as far ahead of the Slytherins as they could. They only managed to score once before Fox finally snared the Snitch.

'FOX HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WIN! 180-60!'

'Noooooo!' James dramatically collapsed to his knees on the bench.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apologies for the delay in updating, but I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it :)<strong>_

**_The usual thank yous... Thank you to _**xoalisonx34 _**for adding this to your Story Alerts, and thank you to **_dreamydaydreamer _**and **_RuterDam _**for reviewing!**__**  
><strong>_

_**Keep up the reviews and support! **_

_**LittleGuitar94**_

_**P.S. Before I forget - the names of the Quidditch players for this Era are a mixture of names from the Potterverse and the names of players in the Team GB Men's Water Polo and Women's Hockey teams. Also, Helen Glover and Heather Stanning from GB's Women's Pair Rowing who won Gold while I was editing this chapter, so I just had to include them :)**_

_**GO TEAM GB!**_


	10. Chapter 10  10 Favourite Stories!

_**THIS CHAPTER IS BROUGHT TO YOU IN HONOUR OF CHOCOLATE AND CARDIGANS BEING ADDED TO THE FAVOURITE STORIES LIST OF 10 READERS!**_

_**WOO!**_

* * *

><p>'Remus, wake up!' James' insistent whisper dragged Remus from a dreamless sleep. Remus wasn't happy about that. Dreamless sleeps were his favourite type of sleep – it meant he didn't have visions of the moon, or howling forests, or the bloody bodies of his friends and family.<p>

It was still dark outside; James was blinding Remus with his lit wand tip.

'James!' Remus hissed, checking the clock on his bedside. 'It's 3am!'

'I know, I know, bear with me while I wake the others up,'

Remus threw himself back down onto his pillow while James woke Peter and Sirius. _Why me first? _He thought to himself.

Remus fumbled for his wand where it lay on his bedside cabinet.

'_Lumos_,' he whispered and the wand tip lit up.

'Okay, so now we're all up,' James was back on his bed, wand light casting shadows everywhere.

'Yeah, why're we all up?' Sirius yawned.

'I'm getting to that.' James shone his wand in Sirius' face. 'We didn't get to finish our talk about what we're going to do with my invisibility cloak.'

'I wondered when you'd get back onto that,' Remus sat up in his bed.

'And you had to tell us _now_?' Sirius groaned.

'You said you already had an idea,' Peter reminded James.

'I do Pete,' James grinned, ignoring Sirius. 'I reckon we should use it to sneak out of the castle and into the dark forest!'

There was a moment of silence.

'Yes!' Sirius exclaimed, tiredness forgotten. 'When?'

'Hold on,' Pete shushed Sirius. 'Isn't the forest forbidden? I thought there were werewolves in there.'

'There aren't any werewolves in there,' Remus assured him. He didn't mention how he knew that, but Pete didn't ask either.

'But there's other stuff right?' Pete asked nervously, his voice almost squeaking. He glanced out of the window opposite his bed that showed a view of the Forbidden Forest.

'That's why we're going to explore it!' James explained, as though it was the most obvious reason. 'To find out what's in there.'

'C'mon Pete,' Sirius urged, 'where's your sense of adventure?'

Pete grimaced in what may have been an extremely weak smile and mumbled something that sounded to Remus like, 'not in the forest.'

'So who's in? Sirius?' James looked to the bed on his left.

'Hell yes!'

'Pete?'

'I guess so,'

'Remus?'

Remus had been caught up in an internal battle of thoughts. Should he say no and risk losing his closest friends? Or should he say yes and risk getting a detention and letting down Professor Dumbledore? He hadn't been able to decide while left to his own thoughts, but in the face of James' question and his friends' expectant faces he blurted out his answer.

'Y-yeah, okay!'

'Sorted!' James punched the air. 'So how about this weekend, Friday night? That's a plan then!' James cast an excited grin around the dormitory. 'Night lads!'

They all extinguished their wands and were asleep in moments. Well, except for Remus, who was now kept awake thinking of all the things that could go wrong in the forest.

* * *

><p>Friday evening came quicker than Remus would have liked and James held them all to their word.<p>

The four friends waited until the Gryffindor Common Room was empty before sneaking down and putting the cloak over the four of them.

'It just about covers the four of us, so no one make any sudden movements or have any growth spurts before we get down to the forest, okay?' James whispered as they tip toed through the portrait hole.

'Hello?' The Fat Lady called down the Seventh Floor corridor. 'Hello?' She seemed confused by being opened and seemingly no one exiting the dormitory.

Remus and the others carefully trekked down all seven floors of the Grand Staircase without slipping from under the cloak. Remus found it totally bizarre to think that nobody could see the four First Years as they made their way out of the castle. It was particularly odd when they had a close call with Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall.

'I wonder why she's up so late,' Sirius hissed before being shushed by James who was in front.

They took their route across the grounds more swiftly. The night sky was black except for the starlight, so no one could have seen the odd shoe or hem of a robe appearing from nowhere and vanishing in an instant.

In minutes they had reached the border of the forest. Tall oak trees leered down at the four first years. In the shadows of the trees James whipped the cloak off the group.

'Let's not light our wands until we can't see Hagrid's hut okay?' James whispered to them, drawing his own wand. 'Let's go.'

He led them in. James and Sirius went first; Peter and Remus proceeded rather more hesitantly.

'I don't think I like this,' Peter hissed, jumping at a rustle of the leaves overhead.

'Me neither,' Remus agreed, minding his step as the roots at his feet became thicker and more pronounced. In the light of their wands every shadow looked sinister and every blow of the wind through the trees reminded Remus of a howl. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

'What's that?' James asked. At the edge of his wand light, to their right, something glittered. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a small stream running deeper into the forest.

'Let's follow it,' Sirius urged, already picking his way along the bank.

'I don't think we should…' Remus began, but they were already off. He instead kept a cautious eye on the depths of the trees on either side. Pete sniffed a few times, his foot slipping into the icy waters twice. Soon, the small stream had widened and wound its way to a large pool of water.

'Looks like we found the watering hole,' James grinned. 'Let's see what comes out for a drink.' He ducked behind a large bush and peered through it to the lake.

Sirius' face was identical to James' as he crouched beside his best friend.

Remus sighed. This was probably the most stupid idea he'd ever heard, but he couldn't stop himself from joining them, the curiosity that had been subdued since that night four years ago was struggling so hard to get out. Pete followed Remus, his breathing loud in the relative silence of the forest.

'Pete, shut up,' Sirius hissed as they watched the edges of the water for any creatures that might make an appearance.

'I can't help it. It's cold.'

'Guys, you do realise that nothing's going to be coming for a drink at this time of night, right?' Remus pointed out after ten minutes of watching. 'Anything that would have has already been and gone hours ago.'

James looked doubtful. 'I guess you're right.' He conceded picking himself up from the leaf strewn ground. 'Let's get back to the trees.'

'My arse is going numb,' Sirius informed them as he stood.

'Because we really needed to know that,' Remus muttered, following James into the trees. This time it was Sirius bringing up the rear with Pete.

Not five minutes away from the lake Remus, whose senses were ever so slightly heightened by his lycanthropy, hissed for everyone to hide behind a massive fallen oak. He waited for several tense minutes.

'Remus, what-' James began. Remus cut him off with a wave of his hand. He could hear something coming closer. A rather large something to be exact. And a few seconds later the others heard it too.

'What the hell is it?' Sirius asked. Pete whimpered quietly.

They found out shortly as a herd of what Remus first took to be men on horseback burst through the trees.

'Centaurs,' Sirius breathed as a ray of moonlight flashed upon a palomino body.

'Wow,' Pete sighed. All four of them peered over their fallen trunk and stared in fascination and wonder as the herd galloped past. Half of them were armed with bows and arrows. As the last chestnut hindquarters vanished into the darkness on the other side of the clearing Remus let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

'That. Was. Amazing.' James breathed.

Sirius started laughing from the broken tension.

'Let's get back to the dorm,' Remus told them, urging them to keep their voices down as they wound their way back through the trees.

'Did you see the way they moved? It was like nothing I've ever seen!'

'What, you've never seen a horse before Pete?'

'But it was more than a horse, it was crazy!'

'Shhh-AAAH!' Remus found himself being dragged towards the sky.

'REMUS!' Sirius yelled, spinning around. The three friends stood with their jaws dropped as Remus hovered in the air, held up by the massive hand holding his robes.

'What the blazes are you four doin' in 'ere?' Hagrid whispered gruffly. The four Gryffindors mumbled various excuses, none of which were plausible.

'Sleep walking.'

'Got lost.'

'Centaurs.'

'I quite like trees.'

Hagrid set Remus back on his feet and glared at them through the darkness.

'I'm takin' you right back to the castle,' he growled, 'an' you can tell your excuses to Professor McGonagall.'

Remus exchanged a worried glance with Peter; he was looking very pale and even more rodent-like than usual. Remus was still trying to calm his racing heart down.

'Follow me,' it was only then that Remus noticed that Hagrid was armed with a crossbow.

'What's that for?' he asked the giant.

'Cause there's dangerous creatures in that forest! As well as sneakin' First Years!'

'So why were you in there?' Sirius demanded to know, jogging to keep up with the giant's stride, 'if there's dangerous stuff in there?'

'It's my job,' Hagrid replied stonily, 'and it would be a hell of a lot easier if students didn't come wanderin' into the forest. It's forbidden for a reason, you know!'

'We're sorry,' Remus mumbled, Pete nodded anxiously.

'Fat lotta good that'll have done if them centaurs had spotted yer.' He glowered.

'What would they have done?' James asked.

'Depends who was there. Most of 'em woulda shot yer. They're not too keen on Wizards right now. There's not many of 'em who woulda helped you on yer way, let alone let you go without a scratch.'

'Why are they here then?'

'Hogwarts has always been a place for magical creatures like centaurs and merfolk. When the Ministry started restricting their lands to stop Muggles noticin' 'em the centaurs got pretty riled up. The herd here was about half what it is now, but it's getting' bigger all the time.'

They broke from the shadows of the forest back onto the grounds.

'How did you four get out 'ere anyway? You're not meant to leave the castle.'

They cast a quick glance at James. 'We were really careful,' he lied. 'It took ages.'

Hagrid grunted. 'There's reasons for yeh all not to be out at night.'

He escorted the four Gryffindors to Professor McGonagall's study. She answered the door wearing a tartan nightgown and her hair loose, as opposed to its usual tight bun.

'I found these four wanderin' the forest.' Hagrid told her.

'The forest?' she repeated, obviously surprised. 'I'll take them from here Hagrid.'

'Right y'are Professor.' He left, swinging his crossbow onto his shoulder as he went.

'You four. In. Now.' She ordered. Opening the door wide enough for them to file in. 'What were you thinking going into the forest at this time of night? At all, in fact!' She glared at them across her desk.

'Well professor, we just wanted to explore,' Sirius began, loading his voice full of charm and confidence.

'Quiet Black.'

'Yes professor.'

'I expect better from my students.' She told them. 'Nothing gives a student the right to be out of bed and walking around the forbidden forest. All four of you will serve detentions and twenty-five points shall be taken from each of you.'

'Twenty-five?' James repeated, appalled. 'But we're in your own house!'

'Exactly. Your own welfare obviously doesn't seem to matter to you, so perhaps this will help you sort out your priorities in the future.'

James and Sirius were aghast. Remus and Pete looked shamefully down at their shoes.

'Dismissed.' Professor McGonagall watched the four traipse out of her study.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you to Buninsun, Coaloki, ElephantShoe, KatiekkxD, NaylaWood, RuterDam, TheButterflyCurse996, TheTwoDL, xxkittykatxx and ZoeyK97 for being the first 10 to add this story to their favourites! And to Drunk Acorn Bear for being no.11 !<em>**

**_Other thanks to _**_RuterDam **for reviewing and to **Slytherin1999_ _**and **__Alakazambo **for following!**_

**_The next milestones of this story are: _**

**_- 50 reviews (29 to go!)_**

**_- 5,000 hits (3,480 more!)_**

**_- 25 favourites (14 left!)_**

**_- 25 alerts (10 to go!)_**

**_Keep up the good work! _**


End file.
